What If?
by 0n3dgeGaming
Summary: What if... Everything you knew about Bryce, Tehg, Tamazaki and G1 was different? What if they knew each other BEFORE their separate, but not really, adventures in Gamindustry? An Idea that came to mind. Thanks to G1 archangel, Tehg2000, and Accalaris for usage of their OC's. (Note: The story will shift perspectives during certain chapters, but will remain mainly with Bryce.) Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: EPIC FORESHADOWING!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I had work related things to deal with…**

 **I've never seen someone swallow so many forks!**

 **And to that one guy… That was not eating. I've seen eating. What you did in there was pure chaos.**

 **I'm just fooling around with those last two things. But I've been busy none the less.**

 **Anyways, so this idea came to me a couple of minutes ago so I decided to try writing this chapter out and get some responses from some of my good Fanfiction Authors.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

A cold sweat was falling down my face, my hands mimicking this.

I sat next to 3 of my good friends as we stared into the TV screen that lay in front of us.

"We need 5 more kills to win this, let's show the world what we're made of." I said, tilting my head at my teammates.

"...BREAK!"

Our characters each ran out of our cover, we split up into two and took down some of the opposition.

"Guys, I'm surrounded!" One of our members yelled.

I quickly clambered up a ledge and dashed to the left, my reticle landing right on the guys head.

I pulled the trigger on my controller, the vibration of the shot went off as the enemies' shield fell and the bullet took him down.

The blue team wins logo popped up as our team jumped up in victory. I was flabbergasted, we had won.

 **(3 months later…)**

It's been 3 months since that day… We had won the Halo world championships and OC (Original Champions) had it's last match together.

After the event me and my team parted ways, each moving on to something different. I stayed with Halo whilst the others…

I'm getting off track. Today was the day we're going to group up and meet each other again.

I was standing in my cosplay, my armour was that off my Spartan IV. Raider helmet and Recon armour.

In my hand was a Red M6 magnum. Of course, it was the BoomCO one since weapons are a touchy subject at E3…

"If it isn't 0n3dge…" I heard a voice say.

"Nice to see you too G1." I said, turning to the man in armour from what I believed to be destiny.

"...Same…" Was his answer.

The silence between us lasted for a second before scratching as we both bursted into laughter.

"Oh… Steven it is good to see you…" I said.

"Same to you Bryce… How's things been?" G1 asked.

I scratched the back of my head… or would of if my 3d printed Raider helmet wasn't in the way.

"Nothing much, tried getting a job."

"Cool." Was his response. "What did you get?"

"Key word: Tried. I think I'm going to go back to acting." I said.

"Ah…"

"What's been new for you?" I asked.

"Can't really say that anything's really happened…" Said G1.

"Guess that makes 4 of us then." A new voice rings out.

"Acallaris? And Tehg? Glad you could make it." Said G1.

"I wouldn't miss this thing for anything." Said Acallaris.

"Same goes for me as well, good to see you guys." Said Tehg.

"Same goes for me and Bryce Tamazaki." Said G1.

"Well hey, when you don't see each other for 2 and a half months that's bound to happen." Said Tamazaki.

"So what's new with you guys?" I asked, leaning back.

"Tamazaki… kinda got expelled from his school." Said Tehg.

"Wait… How the _HELL_ did that happen?" Asked G1.

"I swore I didn't do it! What purpose would I of had for flooding the girls locker room!?" Tamazaki exclaimed.

"Whilst I… kinda don't have anything else happening." Said Tehg.

"So Tam is the only one with something new happening eh?" I asked.

"Stop being canadian for a second, would yah?" Asked G1.

"Alright fine… if that's the case, YOU be less american." I said, pointing at G1.

"And they're at it again… *SIGH* how are those two friends again?" Asked Tehg.

"The same way we all are." Said Tamazaki.

After some much needed snacks and activities (Pocky counts god dammit!), We had reached the end of the convention.

"So this is it eh?" Asked G1.

"We'll see each other again." Said Tamazaki.

"Hey guys, random thought… how would traveling dimensions feel like?" Asked Tehg.

"Not sure, I mean *Heh* It's not like we're going to end up traveling to a different dimension and be away from each other for a bit." I said.

"...Why do you feel like you jinxed us?" Asked G1.

"Look the chances of that happening are as slim as me getting a lazy girl by day and a dominatrix by night as a girlfriend." I said.

 **(EPIC FORESHADOWING!)**

"Whatever… Good to see you all again." Said G1 "Until next time."

We said our goodbyes and headed off. As I got onto the plane back to ontario, the memory of our first meeting played in my head…

 **(7 Months Ago…)**

"So wait… You're 15…" Said G1.

"Yeah…" Was my response.

"And the rest of us are like… what? 17-18?" He asked.

"That's right…" Said Tamazaki.

"Are you going somewhere with this or…?" Asked Tehg.

"Nope!"

"God dammit G1…" I said.

"Well look who it is." Said a voice.

"Ah… generic villain #42. Always a pleasure." I said.

"My name is ***** Off Edge." Said Generic Villain #42.

"It's 0n3dge." Said G1.

"Cram it G2, this is going to be our tournament to win, so back off you sh*ts." Said Generic Henchman #778325878

"Hey look, it's just a tournament. No need for all the hostility." Said Tehg.

"Says the guy who aims like the state of S**** 06." Said Generic Henchman #778325878

"Oh you son of a-!"

"Tehg, calm down. We'll let the tournament decide." Said Tamazaki.

We crushed them. It was literally a joke. And I distinctly remember Tehg using every opportunity to teabag EVERY SINGLE ONE of the enemy team.

Needless to say, that was the day we met, and the day we learned to never damage Tehg's pride.

 **(Fast Forward to present Day)**

"Look, all I'm saying is… Why do I even bother." Said my childhood friend.

"Aeca, you know VERY well why." I said, smugly.

"Yeah yeah…" Aeca said. "Just… Stop being so… over confident."

"You're just jelly since I'm better at halo than you now." I said, smirking.

"2 things. First: Really? Jelly? Second: I could still destroy you one on one." Said Aeca.

"That was only because of B*llsh*t Power weapons." I said.

"Yeah yeah…" Said Aeca.

I sighed and rested a hand on my chin.

"I gotta go." I said, getting up.

"See yah." Said Aeca as I walked off into the 2nd parking lot at the back of the school.

Aeca has been my best friend since 1st grade. He ended up moving during the fifth, and _SOMEHOW_ ended up back here close enough to go to the same school I do.

He was also the one who introduced Halo to me. And I swear, not a day goes by when I don't think about the missed times we had.

"This world has been connected…." A voice echoed across the parking lot.

I looked up to see the entire area in a monochrome shade.

"Tied to the darkness…"

I turned to see a man in a black cloak. His face a black void.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is of no importance." He said.

"Then can you stop with the Kingdom Hearts lines?" I asked.

"No."

"Eh, worth a shot."

"You are a threat to the mission, I must complete the mission." Said the guy as his left hand emerged from the cloak… or lack thereof… sorta.

"You will be… Eliminated." He said, his left eye glowing red. His left hand was skeletal, no flesh at all, it then ignited into purple flames.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"DIE!" He exclaimed.

He extended his hand as multiple shots of purple flames raced at me.

"Oh sh*t!" I exclaimed, raising my hands instinctively.

…

…

…

"Huh!?"

I lowered my hand to see me encased in a column of cyan Fire.

"NO!" The man yelled, firing beams of purple fire at me.

However, the cyan fire just absorbed it, before firing it back at the man.

He just looked at me before... disappearing. Still not sure what exactly happened.

"What the-!?" I exclaimed.

The floor under me opened up as I started sinking into something that felt like quicksand.

"OH SH********T!" I exclaimed as my head went under and I started riding this tunnel like a water slide.

And then a light appeared and swallowed me whole.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **That marks the beginning of What If…? Hope you guys enjoyed, and hope to see you all again later.**

 **So until then…**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Chapter 2: I might have jinxed us

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of what if…?**

 **So Last time, Bryce got suck into a portal after being attacked by… someone.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To Acallaris: No! Technically I was first to review when you're story's chapter went up… but PersonManZX beat you to it.**

 **Speaking of…**

 **To PersonManZX: Looking forward to it.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"Wh...OOOOA!"

I shot out of whatever dimensional portal I had just been in, and started to plummet.

How was I plummeting you might ask? Well, I currently happen to be… falling from the sky. It's not towards, because then I'd have a reason to play that song.

I continued my descent, trying my best to aim for a body of water… only to remember basic physics at the last second.

 ***BOOM!***

"Oww…" I said, as I crawled onto the nearby field.

"Ha….ha….hah...this will be a story to tell the guys later...:" I said through pained breaths.

"Well… If I even see them again." I said.

"I'm… gonna take a nap." I said to myself as I passed out.

* * *

"Mmhhhgg… ugh... " I got up and took a look around me.

"Okay… I'm not dreaming...sh*t…"

I tried to stand up but was weighed down by a small pressure on my lap.

"Eh?"

I looked down to see a little girl, she looked like… what? 8-12? She also had this whole… pajama outfit thing going on.

"Um…. Hello?" I asked, poking the girl.

She was passed out cold, I decided I needed to stand and carefully moved her off my legs.

"Ah… there you go." I said, jumping around a bit.

I looked at the girl again, she had blue-ish purple-ish hair and had a plushie in her hands.

"Sorry…" I said, as I walked towards what I could only assume to be civilization.

However as I began my walk, a slime jumped in front of me.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed, falling on my butt.

I looked up to see more and more slimes join the first one it was then did I hear one of them bark… wait what?

 ***Bark!***

Welp… this is a thing…

* * *

The scene cuts to G1 on a plane back home, he sneezes and gets a pissed look.

"God dammit Bryce…"

* * *

This confirms it. I'm in Hyperdimension Neptunia… which dimension? I have no clue…

Wait… who was I just with then?

One of the Slimes jump at me, it's attack was interrupted by a plushie batting at it.

"Attacking someone unarmed is mean…" said a tired voice.

I looked at the owner to see the same little girl from before… oh sh*t…

"Plutia?" I said, barely audible… no it wasn't audible actually.

"I don't take kindly to that…" she said, swinging at another.

One of the Dogoos jumped at me, I tried smacking it away, but it only latched onto my arm.

And then it started choking me… that went from 0 to 100 really f *cking fast.

Plutia swung at the Dogoo, effectively saving my life.

As she finished up with the Slimes she turned to me.

"You okay…?" she asked.

"I… I'm good." I said, taking her hand.

"I'm Plutia, What's yours?" She asked me.

"B-bryce. Bryce Bridged." I said, still trying to get over the initial shock.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same… now can you explain why you were asleep on my lap?" I asked.

Plutia looked at me for a sec.

"You looked comfy and I wanted to join you." She said.

"I was in pain and was resting it off… falling from the sky into water will do that to you." I said.

"You fell from the sky? That reminds me of my friend!" She said.

"Friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has a habit of falling from the sky… that's how we met… Wait… because you _also_ fell from the sky… will we be friends?" She asked.

"Uh… sure? I don't know? I'm just trying to figure out what just happened." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

I then began to tell her my story. When I finished, Plutia then proceeded to go under my arm and started to drag me somewhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I know some people who can probably help you!" Said Plutia. "Come on, follow me!" She said.

I rolled my eyes as we entered a big city. This place is like… years ahead of our own on earth.

"I take it you like it?" She asked.

"This place looks awesome!" I said, giddy.

Plutia stifled a laugh. "Come on, we're almost there."

I looked through another window to see what I could only assume to be Planeptune's newest console.

We finally arrived at a tower of sorts, the guards stiffened a bit at Plutia's arrival.

"Ah Lady Plutia. Are you here to see Lady Purple Heart?" Asked one of the guards.

"Yep, he's with me as well." Said Plutia, gesturing to me.

"Alright…" Said the guard a bit weary.

As we walked inside we reached an elevator. On our way up, I couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a different uniform for half the guards… strange.

"I'm back!" Said Plutia, walking into the room.

Inside the room was the infamous Neptune, sitting on a couch… playing video games with a pudding moustache… However _that's_ possible.

"Ah, Plutia! Good to see you!" Said Neptune. "Who's this?"

"This is Bryce." Said Plutia. "He's… not from around here."

2 small fairies floated in on 2 different books.

"Then where is he from?" Asked who I only could assume was Histoire. The smaller one must be Mini-Histy.

"Different dimension." I said.

"*SIGH*...Another one?" Asked Mini-Histoire.

"Wait, did you just say another one?" I asked.

A newcomer walked in when I said that.

"Bryce? Bryce is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Tamazaki?" I asked, turning to my friend.

"Bryce.."

"Yeah…?"

"You jinxed us."

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that one, the next chapter may take a bit to get out… for… reasons.**

 **Anyways until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3: I demand an explanation!

… **You expected On3dge didn't you? Well Nope! Instead you have me: Acallaris, writing this chapter of "What if…?"**

 **Now from what I know, this may not be the last time I'm writing a chapter this story…**

 **But anyways, I really don't have much to say except "Let the Chapter Commence!"**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia rightfully belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart**

* * *

 **Tamazaki's Perspective**  
 **(The Real World, 7:30 PM)**

The convention that Bryce, Tehg, Steven, and I had came to, ended shortly after we had parted ways from one another

While those guys had to take planes home, I had to ride in the subway, the convention took place in Manhattan, so it wouldn't take long before I was back in my neighborhood in the suburbs

While I sat on the train, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I took out my phone from my pocket and checked to see who was calling me, I tapped the the green button and put the phone to my ear

"Hello?" I answered

"Tam? Where are you?" My 12 year old brother asked me over the line, "It's getting really late and you're still not home yet!"

"Don't worry Bud, I'm on the subway right now" I said to my brother, "I should be home in an hour and a half, just go to bed alright?"

"Okay…" He sounded kind of depressed, "Good night Tam…"

"Night Alex" I said, "See you in the morning…"

I hanged up the call, I was then taken back to my homescreen, I stared at my Neptune Phone Wallpaper before I turned off the phone and put it back into my pocket

"Well…might as well catch some Zs…" I yawned as I slowly began to lower my head, not realizing the huge mistake I had just made

 **(30-40 minutes later…)**

"*yawn* 's weird how I got more rest on the subway instead of my actual bed" I stretched

I looked around and saw I was in a empty train car, well for me, if there's another person inside the train with you, I call it empty…shut up, it's my logic and I'm sticking with it

At the other end of the train car, I could see some guy in a black cloak, staring directly at me, let's just say that this was kind of creepy since I couldn't see the guy's face

"Uhh….hey…man?" I said, "Do…you know when the train is going to stop?"

The man continued to stare at me, I shuffled in my seat as I was starting to get uncomfortable. The man then looked out the window, I did the same thing and saw that we were riding in a black abyss

"What the?" I got up from my seat and backed away from the window, "where the hell am I?"

"Light has vanished from the worlds…" The cloaked man spoke suddenly

I turned back to the cloaked man, his hood was no longer covering his face…but here's the thing: He has no face at all, so he had nothing to cover

"What…are you?" I asked him

"What I am is of no importance…" The man said

"…Well could you stop pretending to be some sort of Roleplayer?" I asked him

"…no"

"Oh well, nothing was lost by asking" I shrugged

"You are a threat to the mission, I must complete the mission…" The man's left eye (or where his left eye was supposed to be) glowed a red color and his right hand….his skeletal right hand was engulfed in a purple flame, "You will be….eliminated"

"The f***?!" I shouted

"BEGONE!" The man charged at me

I shielded myself from the cloaked demon guy or whatever he was….heh? What's going on? Why wasn't I suddenly being burnt to a crisp?

I then noticed that in front of me was a red heart, which I'm praying to God that it wasn't my own heart that was floating out in the open

As ok as the man punched it, he was sent flying to the back of the train car, all I did was stare at the heart, I feel like if I touched it, I'd probably explode into… I dunno, pixels?

"No!" The man- skeleton- demon- dude shouted

In the blink of an eye, the heart that was in front of me disappeared, in another blink of an eye, that thing that attacked me had also disappeared…why do I get the feeling that all of this happened because Bryce opened his mouth?

The window of the train then suddenly shattered, I felt like I was getting sucked out of the window…and then I realized…I actually was getting sucked out of the window

"Gah!" I shouted, "I-I can't…hold on!"

Next thing you know, I went out of the window of a train that was traveling to nowhere. I kept on falling through the dark abyss, until suddenly I blacked out

 **(In a Completely Different Dimension…)**

"Hey buddy! Wake up won't ya?" I heard a strange yet familiar voice, "It's been three hours!"

"Hmm….?" I shot up like a rocket and looked around, "What happened! Where am I? And why am I feeling a sense of Déjà vu?!"

"Whoa! Easy there dude!" I turned to the girl next to me, "Maybe you hit your head too hard when that bunny dropped you"

"…" I stared at the girl, "…Neptune?"

"Random Person I don't know" Neptune replied back, "how ya doing?"

This…has to be some sort of dream, I can't possibly even talking to Neptune right now, she's a fictional character, she isn't real….

I looked around and saw that we were sitting next to a crater, a massive one if I were to be more descriptive, I looked back at Neptune who had also looked at the crater

"Uhh….How did that get there?" I asked

"Oh! You made that!" Neptune said in a cheery tone, "I dragged you out of it after you fell here!"

"I thought you said a bunny dropped me" I said to her

"I was only kidding silly! Do you really think that there's a bloodthirsty bunny monster out there searching for you?" Neptune asked

"Knowing my luck, yes..." I mumbled, "But uh... besides that, where am I?"

"Oh yeah, you did fall from the sky and all, so you probably have amnesia!" Neptune said, "You're in Gamindustry, you should know that at least"

Bryce I swear to God, if I see you I'm going to smack you right across the head for jinxing us

"Anywho, you stop haven't given me your name, but Yet you know mine" Neptune said, "Guess even Amnesiacs are able to recognize their fell buds!"

"Uhh…yeah, we'll go with that logic" I said, "Anyways, I'm Trenton Tamazaki, but just call me Tamazaki"

"Nah! I'll just call ya T instead!" Neptune caused me to fall to the ground unexpectedly, as if I slipped on something, "Nice to meet cha T!"

 **(Present time…)**

"And so, that's how I got here" I said, "Neptune brought me to the Basilicom shortly after…"

"You fooound Tammy by yourself Neppy?" Plutia asked

"Yup! Deciding to go and throw something away for once actually was a good thing!"

"Well, Glad to know that I'm not the only one in this situation" Bryce let out a sigh of relief before I smacked him in the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for jinxing us you dunce!" I said before looking at Neptune, Plutia, Histoire, and Mini Histy, "wait a minute…Something isn't right here…"

"What is the matter Tamazaki?" Histoire asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"I can understand Neptune and Plutia, but…" I tapped my chin, "…why are there two Histoires in the same room as each other?"

"Well…" Mini Histy began

* * *

 **And that's where I stop! I'll leave the explaining to On3dge since he asked me to leave the chapter off like that**

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the 3rd Chapter of "What if…?", and I'll see you all…whenever On3dge wants me to write another chapter!

* * *

 **Hey guys 0n3dgeGaming here, huge thanks to Acallaris for writing this chapter on how Tamazaki ended up in gamindustry, next time… won't be an explanation though.**

 **So, really hope you enjoyed this one, review if you did… or not, and until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	4. Chapter 4: Teach me Histy!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here, and today I bring you not only an explanation for the OCs, but also something I had G1 archangel write for me.**

 **So, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear on the life of my OC.**

"Don't do that!"

 **Okay I own him but everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

 **To the story!**

* * *

"Well…" Began Histoire. "We're not sure what happened, but apparently the two dimensions: The Hyperdimension and The Ultradimension have merged. And this has made it so that the CPUs from the Ultradimension are now taking refuge here."

"I'm not really sure you would call this refuge." Said Mini-Histy. "This also means that places like Leanbox's Halo mountain has changed. The Mountain itself had somehow broken away from the nation and merged with the Island that was Ultradimensions Leanbox."

"I see…" Said Tamazaki.

"I'm just wondering something off topic." I said.

"What is it Bryce?" Asked Plutia.

"Tam… what's with that mark on your hand?" I asked him.

"Mark?" He asked before looking at his left hand.

The mark was a simple design. What I could only describe as the chain attack symbol from Xenoblade Chronicles emblazed his hand. The chain in said symbol was a distinct red colour.

"Hmm…"

"What's got you all processing, Mini-Histy?" Asked Neptune.

"The mark is one that I've seen in small amounts of documentation. However, very little information is known about said mark." Said Mini-Histy.

"...It couldn't be…"

"Histoire?" I asked.

"I've heard of this before… It's known as the mark of the 'Alpha Player Link'. It will create a symbol in the center of the mark to show who you're connected to." Said Histoire.

"Well then, I guess this means only one thing!" Said Neptune.

"And that is?" Asked Tamazaki.

"A-P-L." She just said.

Tamazaki froze, before seizing up and falling to the ground. A light quickly flashed over him, transforming him into another form, however the transformation went as quickly as it came.

Tamazaki lied on the ground passed out. I just looked at neptune, left eyebrow raised with my mouth ajar slightly. I then looked back to Tamazaki, the mark on his hand was now emblazed with a new symbol inside the already present chain attack symbol. I don't know too much kanji... but the symbol looked like... this? 赤, and If I remember correctly, that means red...

*RING RING*

"One second." Said Histoire.

"Yes? Hello Blanc… You need me to see somebody?" Said Histoire, over the phone.

"What's their name?" I asked.

"...It's-"

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: G1's POV**

 **TIME CHANGE: After the convention.**

It was fun, seeing Bryce and them again. I left E3 to head back to my hotel room. I needed to pack up my things. My flight back to Binghamton leaves at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. I walked into my room, hurriedly pried off my Warlock cosplay, and hopped into the shower. I spent the next twenty minutes of listening to the Death of a Bachelor album on shuffle and relaxing. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. I hate mornings and the flight made my legs all kinds of stiff. That's not even taking into account that you shouldn't fall asleep. Have you ever tried staying awake through an entire flight? It sucks…almost as bad as jet lag.

During this contemplation, I was wondering what I could write for my creative writing class next semester. I decided to take it for a second time and all kinds of ideas came to mind. None of them should be written down though. Shower thoughts. The dark, scary kind. But whatever…I dry off, pull on a pair of shorts, and go to bed.

The alarm went off at the unholy hour of four-thirty.

"Ugh…" I slam the alarm's off button and crawl out of bed. I had to get up this early because I'm incredibly forgetful, so it gives me time to remember to pack everything. Last time I packed last minute, I left a mostly full bottle of Axe body wash in D.C. Right before packing, I put on a Deadpool t-shirt and a pair of jeans. An hour of triple checking that I had everything and that I had room for a hotel pillow passed, and I went down to get some food. My meal consisted of a bacon and cheese omelet, more bacon, an apple and some orange juice. If you don't get the joke, I'm American and bacon's what I do.

I had another hour before it was a decent time to leave for the airport, so I went back to my room and took a nap. After all that time I went down to the lobby, turned in my key, and hailed a cab. The ride was a quite ten minutes that cost me twenty bucks. Stupid big cities and their overpriced everything's…The line for check in was nonexistent so that wasn't a problem. The only thing wrong with the remaining time was the wait. It felt like forever! Thanks to a liberal use of Bryce's bank account, I had first class seat. It was a window seat too. The plane took off, and things were going smoothly, until I heard a voice.

"You are a threat to the mission. I must complete the mission. You will be…eliminated…"

Next thing I know, the plane is going down. Alarms are going off, everyone's screaming, and through the window I can see that the plane was on fire. The weird part is that the flames are purple. There's potassium chloride in those flames? The plane is approaching the ground awfully fast and I hear a loud bang. Well…Looks like I get to die the way I want to: In a glorious explosion. I feel the plane impact and there was a flash of white light.

When I come to, I'm face down in a pile of snow. Is this my Heaven? Nah. I've got to be in Hell. That is the only explanation for this. Time for the checklist. Beard that I really should trim but am too lazy to? Check. Dashing good looks? Check. Blood inside my body? Check. I swear, if what went down was because of some dumb c*** looking at pictures of their dogs on their cameras, I'll kick a baby. There's gotta be someplace I could hunker down, like a cave or something. I wander around the frozen forest until I heard some bushes rustle. I turn around to see a Dogoo from Hyperdimension Neptunia. My first thought is: "Hell's f*cked with me hard". The second was "What if it's real? It could probably kick my a**." This line of thinking brought me to a single conclusion. "Let's see what happens if I punt it into a tree." And that's what I did. It splattered against the wood.

"I am f*ck*ng awesome!" Or at least, that's what I thought until it reformed. "Ah…shit…" Then its friends showed up. "Run like a b*** no jutsu!" I booked it as fast as I could. As I ran, I slammed into something that was very, very solid. I tip my head up to see a dragon. A mother F*CK*NG dragon. If I wasn't dead before, I am now. Its claw shot forward and sent me flying. Oh God that hurts! When I hit the ground, I bounced a little before rolling to a stop. My vision started to fade, but before it went fully, I saw blurs of pink and different shades of blue.

* * *

 **Thanks to G1archangel for the last bit of story. Now I wait for Tehg2000!**

 **Tamazaki has been linked to Neptune via the APL thingy…**

 **And Bryce has yet to reveal any abilities yet.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	5. 5: Until I took a book to the knee

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hello guys! So, it's time for more of this thing…**

 **Thanks to Tehg2000 for writing another piece of this chapter, I will have his Author's Note later in.**

 **With that out of the way…**

 **Reviews!**

 **To G1archangel: ...You are an adult…**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

So Tamazaki ended up staying behind with Mini-Histy, whilst me, Plutia and Histoire were on our way to Lowee… unfortunately we had to take the train… don't get me wrong, I like trains, but asdf will never make it the same again.

I looked out my window, my boredom seeping our of my eyes… that sounds weird.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"We just got on…" said Plutia.

"I'm going to hate this…" I said, leaning back in my seat.

 **(Because the rest of this will probably be boring, I'm just going to change the perspective.)**

Ow my head… freaking Dogoos… and I'm pretty sure I didn't pass out in a bed.

I got up, taking in my surroundings.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Where… am I?" I asked.

"You are in the basilicom, the candidates found you. I'm Mina." said the now identified Mina.

I looked her over, she wore what looked like a cross between a graduation gown and a school teacher's outfit.

"But… where?" I asked again.

"In Lowee… you of remember where you are… don't you?"

"I don't think I would've asked if that was the case… Now I KNOW I'm not home anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mina.

"Different dimension, something caused the plane to crash and I woke up here…" I said.

"I see… What's your name?" Asked Mina.

"Steven, but call me G1." I said. "But ah… who brought me here?"

"The candidates found you outside, a couple of Dogoos were about to attack you." Said Mina.

"Remind me to thank them later." I said, getting out of the bed.

"Blanc wanted to see you when you wake up. I'll bring you to her now." Said Mina.

"Alright…" I said, walking over to the door.

* * *

"So you must be the person Rom and Ram were talking about." Said Blanc… wait.

"Yes and uh… why are there two of you?" I asked.

"Our two dimension collided and fused, leaving us here together. It also helps to have someone free if needed." Said Ultra Blanc.

"I see… I'm Steven, but call me G1." I said.

"I've heard from Mina you're also from another dimension. I'm going to ask Histoire to visit and see what she can make from this." Said Blanc.

Blanc walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hey Histoire, It's me. I need you to see someone." Said Blanc.

I heard the sound of someone familiar ask for a name.

"His name is Steven." Said Blanc. "Alright I'll see you later."

"She should be here sometime this afternoon." Said Blanc.

"And now we play the waiting game…" I said.

* * *

"FREEDOM!"

My exclamation had a lot of people look at me.

Plutia walked over. "Come on, we gotta go see blanny."

"Right." I said, getting up.

"We're almost there." Said Histoire.

We arrived at a castle of some kind. However… the interior was slightly different.

"Looks like someone like traditional japanese things." I said.

I felt a pull from my back as I was quickly moved to the side, a textbook barely missing my face.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Dang, I missed!" A voice said.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at the owner of the voice.

"Hey dummy!" That same person said. "Think fast!"

Another book was launched at me, I took it to the knee and fell to the ground.

"Bryce! You okay?"

"I used to be a non cripple like you… until I took a book to the knee…" I muttered out.

"God dammit Bryce…" I heard someone say.

"Is that..?" I asked.

"And secondly, you're not crippled."

"G1?"

"It's me D*psh*t." G1 said, pulling me up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was attacked. Good news is I don't have to deal with school now." I said.

"True that." Said G1, fistbumping me.

"Hey… G1, you're feeling more… demonic than normal… and that's a lot as it is!" I said.

"Yeah… I may have gotten a voice in my head." Said G1.

"...Do I wanna know?" I asked.

"Dante."

"Original or Reboot?" I asked.

"Original." He said.

"Oh thank god…" I said.

"So what's new with you?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Tamazaki is some sort of APL… You have a voice in your head-"

"I may also be able to access devil trigger." Said G1.

"And can possibly access devil trigger… But so far, nothing new has happened to me." I said.

"Excuse me… but can I speak with Steven alone for a bit." Asked Histoire.

"Sure, knock yourself out." I said.

As Histoire left with G1 I thought to myself.

"If G1, Tamazaki and I all got into Gamindustry… What happened to Tehg?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, Tehg here and here is my portion of this chapter.**

 **(POV CHANGE: Tehg)**

 _ **Location Updated:**_ **Airport.**

 _ **Time Change:**_ **After Convention.**

After seeing the guys (Bryce,g1 and tamazaki) I'm here currently waiting for a plane so I can pick up my sister who is with my uncle over in Ireland…it's been a couple of months since I've seen luna I wonder how she anyway…it was nice seeing the guys again..well I see tamazaki a bit more than the rest but still…kinda reminds me of how me met…the tea bagging was strong that day…they shouldn't of wounded my pride….

 **(One uneventful trip later)**

I walk of the plane and see the good old grey skies of Ireland…my heritage everyone, anyway after getting of the plane, grabbing my suitcase and calling a taxi I am currently on my way to spend a few days here before taking luna back home..I pull my phone out and read some fanfiction on the way until the taxi driver stops and says "that'll be £10 lad" his voice thick with an accent,oh and if you want to know I'm in Southern Ireland, I pay the driver and get out while grabbing my suitcase after that he drives of so I walk to my uncle's house. It's nothing to fancy just 2 story house with red walls as an exterior.

I walk inside to see luna and my uncle watching TV…wait since when were TVs sideways…wait never mind luna tackled into me "BRO" she shouts I pat her on the head  
"Nice to see you too…but to cut this reunion short I'm only dropping my bags of I have some things to pick up" she pouts as she gets up,  
"Aww…fine…so how are the guys?" I quirk an eyebrow  
"Since when were you interested in my friends?"  
"Since I beat your record for knife kills without dying" I just blink, pat her on the head and walk out….

I come walking out of my house and start walking towards my destination….'I can't help but feel like I'm being followed' I look around but see no one…strange. While walking I check fanfiction again…what? I like my fanfiction…"damn..no new updates" after a while I put my phone away and enter my destination…a game shop….I enter to except to see something…but it's nothing but a black void…okay…strange…  
"HELLO!?" I scream and I hear footsteps slowly getting closer…  
" _ **You are an ocean of waves**_ " a voice echoes all around and face meet Palm  
"Who ever sang that should realise only fire emblem fans that played fates would know that right"  
" _ **Weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream**_ " I start getting angry as a cloaked figure appears and walks towards me..  
" _ **Yet may the tide ever change**_ " I lose it and shout  
"What the hell you want" the voice laughs slightly,  
"You are a threat to the mission. I must complete the mission. You will be… Eliminated." I sweat drop "woah…what!?"

" _ **Thou seeks light with a outstretched hand**_ " the cloaked figure says laughing and I scream  
"YOUR NOT EVEN SINGING IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER ANYMORE" the figure draws a cleaver out and charges at me. As they was going to bring the cleaver down unto me for some reason time has slowed down…like my perception of time sped up…I don't waste my chance by kicking him in the gut knocking him back a fair distance, he grunts as he proceeds to run at me again this time my reflexes seemed to have improved as I dodge his attacks then advance by counter attacking, after that the figure ended up on the floor but before I could react I randomly started falling…'this reminds me of my uncles call'

 **(3 days ago)**

"So tehg be warned never pick a fight with strangers you will end up in a different world that has steampunk back in fashion" I laugh at his comment  
"Sure sure…anyway I gotta be going im going to meet up with my friend and I need to prepare" I end the call….

 **(Present day)**

'Who knew what he said…well currently half of it would be true, I fall out the vortex to see a steampunk like city before some unknown force knocks me out…..

* * *

 **Hey guys this was my part…it's probably not long enough…but meh I anyway back to you 0n3dge the stage is yours….**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Thanks to Tehg2000 for writing that last bit, and now the whole gang has arrived in gamindustry. What will happen next?**

 **Find out next time**

 **So until then.**

 **DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6: 12 Bullets, gonna hafta share

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of What if…?**

 **I am very excited for this one.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To G1: K then…**

 **To Tehg2000: I regret nothing!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

So we had picked up G1, and Plutia also kinda made Ultra Blanc come along with us because they hadn't seen each other in a while.

As for who we saw on our way back home…

"Hey guys!"

"Neppy!" said Plutia.

Neptune walked on with Tamazaki following close behind. His outfit had also noticeably changed.

He now wore a long purple coat over a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown boots; he also wore a silver scarf and had on purple shoulder pads. While his right arm was normal, his left arm had a Metal Gauntlet that replaces his whole arm.

"That's new…" G1 said.

"Trust me, it isn't even CLOSE to being done." said Tamazaki.

"How so?" I asked.

"Nepgear is doing some… adjustments on it later. Oh right. Apparently, Noire needs to see Histoire, same deal as G1.

"$25 bucks says it's Tehg." I said.

"$30 says it's someone new." said G1.

"You are on." I said, shaking G1's hand.

"Well Bryce won because apparently it's Tehg." Said Tamazaki

"Dammit…" said G1, fishing through his wallet.

"Wait… does our money even work here?" I asked.

"...Oh yeah…"

"Welp, I guess I don't need to pay you now." said G1.

"To Lastation!" Neptune's outburst came suddenly.

"Wonder how Tehg is holding up?"

* * *

"Oh Noire~ It's been far too long."

"It hasn't been long enough." said Noire, who along with Ultra Noire and Uni were currently stuck in an anti-share bubble.

"Oh come on, It's me. That should at least give me _some_ recognition."

"Shut the _hell_ up Anonydeath!" said Ultra Noire.

"Ah, Noire. You wound me! But this just keeps getting better. 2 of you!" said Anonydeath.

"Sir?" asked a man in green armour, it matching that of Anonydeath's. "I have found someone else."

"And who might you be?" asked Anonydeath.

"Ugh… WA? It's like… f*ck If I know…" said Tehg in a tired manor.

"Take care of him."

"In what way sir?" asked the soldier.

"Not too much of a mess." said Anonydeath.

"I'm sorry but WAT!?" Exclaimed Tehg as he suddenly shot up and fell to the floor.

"Now please, I have some quality time with Noire to I'd like to have."

"Sir." said the soldier, saluting.

* * *

"I'm have a bad feeling about this…" I said.

I put my head on G1's shoulder.

"Anyone have any weapons?" I asked.

"I got this." Said Tamazaki, pointing to his metal arm.

"As for me… nothing." said G1.

"Same." I said.

"I brought some spare weapons." said Neptune.

G1 ended up with what I could only describe as fang's sword from Fairy Fencer F, whilst I…

"A stick." I said, staring at Neptune.

"Oh yeah, Nepgear Wanted me to give this to you." said Tamazaki, handing me something.

"Ooh…" I said,looking over the weapon.

In my hands I held an M6D magnum sporting a black paint job with dark green highlights.

"This is awesome." I said.

I flipped the magnum so I held the gun in my hand as if I were to do the CE magnum melee attack.

"Sweet…" I said.

There was a switch on the side of the gun, I flicked it and watched as the gun turned into a makeshift energy sword.

"Nepgear out did herself." I said.

"Oh yeah…" said Tamazaki.

I attached the magnum to my side.

"Come on, let's move."

* * *

"Well then…"

I looked at the outside of the basilicom.

"That. Is a _lot_ of Goons." said Tamazaki.

"What's the plan?" asked Ultra Blanc.

"We get in, find the CPUs and Tehg, free them and take care of the rest." I said.

"Good to see your sratigizing hasn't changed." sarcastically said G1.

"We don't know what we're dealing with yet. Once we get inside, I can give you all a better plan." I said. "Now then… how will we get inside?"

* * *

"Hey *ssh*ls!"

The goons attention all went to me.

"...F*ck you!"

I ran at them, only to get punched in the face and dragged off.

On my wonderful drag to whoever, I took in my surroundings, creating a plan which I was sending to the others.

"What do we have here?"

"Do you want a truthful answer or…?" I asked. "Also, is that you Mettaton?"

"Bryce?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh hi Tehg, how's it going?" I asked.

"Currently being executed… but good."

"You know for your _skill_ you'd think you wouldn't of been in this situation." I said, smirking.

"Oh you son of a-!"

The guard holding Tehg was thrown across the room as Tehg got up, unbelievably pissed.

"Jackpot." I said, running at Mettaton.

"First it's Anonydeath. Secondly…"

He grabbed me by my neck and started lifting me up.

"You annoy me…"

"Hey, that just means I'm doing my job right." I said.

"Well then consider yourself fired." said Anonydeath.

Tehg gut punched the guy, letting go of me."

Tehg then slashed at him with a Rapier that was lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry for offending your pride, but it saved your life." I said, hoping I wasn't going to die.

"Your fine. Now then, let's get the CPUs out of here." said Tehg.

"I don't think so." said Anonydeath.

"Backup… now would be a great time to show up." I said.

The guards blocking the room flew into a wall as Tamazaki and G1 walked in. Noth undergoing a transformation.

Tamazaki had activated his APL ability or something along that line. The only thing that noticeably changed was that he had dark purple hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

As for G1… I think he activated his Devil Trigger… it's hard to really get a feel for him.

" _ **Someone call for a hell of a time?**_ " asked G1.

"That was terrible." said Tamazaki.

" _ **Shut up Red Player.**_ " said G1.

"Uh… guys? We need to help them out!" I said, snapping them back to reality.

"Yes please." said Noire, looking annoyed.

All 3 of them did actually.

"I'll take care of the CPUs, G1, Red Player, you will take on Anonydeath. Tehg, you're with me." I said, pulling out my magnum.

"Got it." said Red Player, G1 nodding before they both rushed at Anonydeath.

"Let's go." said Tehg.

I nodded as we ran at the anti-share bubble.

"How do we deactivate this?" asked Tehg.

"I have no clue…" I said.

We heard an armored footstep and I turned around.

I was grabbed by the guy in green armour and swapped my magnum to its energy sword mode.

The guy just ram at me before pulling out his own blade.

We circled each other before he charged.

I swiped at him, he blocked and slashed at me.

I got hit by that one and was one and was sent flying at G1.

" _ **You okay?**_ " asked G1 as he helped me up, my head starting to hurt at the contact.

' _He did just get launched into a wall by a blade, I don't think that is something you ask._ '

"I'm good… hey, I didn't have voices in my head before right?" I asked.

" _ **I don't think so… why?**_ "

"Because I think I do now."

'Kid, This is going to be a start of a beautiful relationship.'

"I'm don't like the sound of that…" I said to myself.

' **Now go! And grab that *ss!** '

'Wait, we're censored? That's B*llsh*t! You can't censor Deadpool!'

"..."

" _ **Bryce?**_ "

"Deadpool."

"Deadpool?"

'Deadpool~~~ yeah.'

"Yeah."

We turned to see the others having trouble with Anonydeath.

'Hey kid, let me take care of this one.'

"Okay…" I said.

'Alright, time to zoom and enhance.'

My vision started making everything further away before snapping my to normal like a rubber band.

"So then…" I… er Deadpool. "Time to make the chimi F*cking changas."

"Cue the music." I said.

 **(Play X gon give it to ya [Clean or dirty])**

"Oh what now!?" asked Anonydeath as I walked towards him.

"Greetings ladies, gentlemen, and those of unspecified genders, I only have…"

I look through my clip.

"12 bullets, so your all going to have to share."

"What?"

"This sh*t is going to be a blast." I said.

I pulled out my magnum, before it split into 2 as I ran at the goons and Anonydeath.

' _Comence count down!_ '

I pulled the trigger as one of the goons fell.

"11"

I sound around a pillar and shot at another goon, his body exploding into Pixels.

'12'

I activated the energy swords, and turned to the armored guy.

"Who you supposed to be? Master chief? Oh wait, is it doom guy?" I asked. " Those two look SO simular now…"

The guy just stayed silent, I swung at him and blocked one of his strikes.

'Ooh, shiny…" I said, looking at the sparks.

"Did I offend you? Sorry, but I'm not used to dealing with rip offs."

I kicked the guy over to Tehg, letting him deal with it.

I turned to the other Goons.

"Ten"

I pulled the trigger as both bullets, 10 and 9 shot at two different guys.

I jumped over another guy and shot him.

"Eight and Ooh… Right up main street."

"Seven, Six, Five." I said, taking down 3 more goons.

"Four, sh*t!" I said, missing the goon.

"Two, Sh*t. Wait… that's 3…"

"Three! There's fixed it." I said as 3 goons started firing at me.

I ran at them before jumping and spinning, letting my sights land on one of their heads and firing the bullet piercing each of their heads.

I landed, Spinning the guns in my hands, before standing and breathing the gun smoke in through my nose.

"Ugh… I'm very turned on right now." I said, returning to my normal state of mind.

 **(Stop Music)**

'I think that takes care of that.' said Deadpool.

"Whatever." I said, walking over to my friends.

* * *

So Anonydeath escaped, we freed the CPUs and I currently have 3 voices in my head bickering.

"Bryce? You alright?" asked Plutia.

"Would be if you three would shut the hell up!" I yelled at the voices.

' **Oh it's Plutia, let's let them be alone for a few.** '

'Agreement.'

"I'm so, going to kill G1 if I ever get these guys out of my head." I said.

"Well the gangs all back together." said Tehg.

"..."

"What's up Bryce?" asked Tamazaki.

"I... you all have some sort of transformation. And I know Tehg has one, he just can't activate it… but I just… I'm kinda helpless." I said. "And having goddamn Deadpool in my head doesn't count. No matter how awesome that is, it doesn't."

"We should get back to Planeptune." said Histoire.

We said our goodbyes to Noire, Ultra Noire, Uni, and Ultra Blanc as we returned to Planeptune.

...I don't like where this is going.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **(Author's Note)**

 **So what did you guys think? Bryce has Deadpool in his head and team OC has reunited again.**

 **So until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	7. 7: How do I get a cat off my Hoodie?

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! 0n3dge here.**

 **So I finally updated Cards against gamindustry and… I also feel like sh*t. My chest is compressing, it's hard to breathe, and I've been stuck listening to Megalovania to get myself to walk downstairs to get myself a thing of ice tea. (Apparently I got a chest infection or something. I'll get more news later)**

 **But enough about my problems...**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **To G1archangel: I'm not sure if I recall this correctly… but weren't YOU the one who gave Johnny and Storm their 'mentors' too? Because if not… I messed up.**

 **To Remited: It came out on Digital and I bought it on my Xbox. That was $20 CAD worth spent.**

 **To Tegh2000: It is! But you deal with both him and his logical and pervy voices as well, and while that also sounds great, they mainly don't shut up.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

'So… What does the author have planned for us?' Asked Deadpool.

"Knowing him… he's writing this as he goes." I said.

I was having a conversation with Deadpool on our way back to Planeptune. Tehg and G1 had said goodbye to Uni and Blanc respectively. **(AN: Sorry for not giving Uni any screen time with Tehg, I don't entirely know how to write her. That and the bullet sequence was too good to pass up.)**

Tehg was having a conversation with Histoire about his DGU abilities… or something. Tamazaki and G1 were discussing their transformations. Plutia and Neptune were reminiscing. And as I said before, Deadpool and I were having a conversation.

"I didn't get shot did I?" I asked Wade. "Because I swear, if you thought your healing factor was on and it wasn't and I got shot-"

'Relax kid, I made sure nothing went up main street… Well unless you count that one guy…'

' _I would like to take this moment to ask why Anonydeath even WAS at Lastation's basilicom._ ' Said White Box. ' _I don't think that was really fleshed out._ '

' **Felt like something for Bryce to show off.** ' Said Yellow Box.

'That was me in control though, so technically I get the recognition.'

"The others don't know that." I said.

"We know that."

"Shut it G1!" I said, before leaning back in my chair.

"We there yet?" Asked Tamazaki.

"We'll be there in about…"

A voice announced something over the intercom

" _We have arrived at Planeptune. Please, have a nice day._ "

'That's convenient.' Said Deadpool.

"Tell me about it." I said.

* * *

' _Planeptune seems like it's falling behind share wise…'_ said White Box.

"True, but it seems like their improving." I counter.

' _With how slow the rate is… it doesn't look to good._ '

'Then why not take up some quests at the guild? It'll help out the goddesses and earn us some sweet cash.' Said Wade.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said before turning to Tamazaki. "Hey Tam! Why don't we go to the guild?"

"What brought this thought on?" Asked Tamazaki.

"Well… Planeptune's shares could use a boost, and It would get us some spending cash." I explained.

"Hmm… I like the idea… Alright then. Let's go." Said Tamazaki. "Hey guys, Bryce and I are going to head to the guild."

"I'm coming too…" Said Plutia.

"Alright then, We'll see you guys later." Said G1.

The three of us split off from the group and headed to the guild.

* * *

"WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU?!"

"WHY DID **I** LISTEN TO DEADPOOL!?"

"WHAT ARE WE YELLING ABOUT!?"

It seems we forgot to read the fine print, and we were now running from a giant ancient dragon.

'Don't pin the blame on me kid! It was as much of my fault as it was yours. That and this is awesome!'

"THIS IS THE OPPOSITE OF AWESOME!" I yelled.

"NO SH*T!" Exclaimed Tamazaki.

' **Why haven't either of you three turned around killed the thing?** ' Asked Yellow Box.

'That… that is an excellent question.' Said Wade.

"DON'T YOU F*CKING START WADE!" I yelled at him.

'Well, have any of you?'

…

"TAMAZAKI?"

"BRYCE!?"

"WHY HAVEN'T WE JUST TURNED AROUND AND KILLED THE THING YET!?"

"..."

We skidded to a halt and turned around to see the bloody corpse of the dragon that was chasing us.

'Uh… how exactly…?'

The form of Iris Heart literally beating the corpse because it 'Looked at her funny' was what we saw. I'd also like to take this moment to say, I don't think it's expression is going to change any time soon…

"Let's never discuss this again." I suddenly said.

"Agreement." Said Tamazaki.

"I don't fully agree~"

The voice made both me and Tamazaki jump and look at Iris Heart, about… a few centimeters in front of us.

And for those who don't know the metric system, that's about 3 cm - 4 cm. And that's about 1 inch and 3/16 of an inch. So if you don't get it yet. She was REALLY F*CKING CLOSE.

"Holy sh*t!" Exclaimed Tamazaki at the jumpscare Iris Heart pulled on us.

"Hello~"

I just fell flat on my *ss, whilst Tamazaki just jumped back a step.

"What? No thank you? After what I just did for you two~" Said Iris Heart. Leaning in.

"...I need an adult." I said after a few moments of silence.

"I am an adult." Said Iris Heart, her smile growing.

"No, no you're not!" Said Tamazaki, helping me up.

"Now then… Let's get back. Now please." I said, turning around.

* * *

"So… care to explain why you two came back with Iris Heart not only awake, but also very VERY thirsty?" Asked G1.

"First off, Dragon, nuff said. Secondly: I have no clue." I said.

"Welp, at least she's back to normal…" Said Tehg.

"...So… Anyone up for a game of Halo?" I asked.

The other's looked at each other before looking at me.

"Eh, why not." Said Tamazaki.

And that was kinda how the rest of the day went… Oh yeah, I also left out the part where Iris Heart got VERY touchy feely with me on the way back…

Hey, I gotta keep this story T somehow.

* * *

 **(Author`s Note)**

 **I has no patience for this part, I`m just saying bye.**

 **So until then.**

 **DFTBA.**


	8. Chapter 8: DOOM!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here and I don't have anything to say today.**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **To Remited: at the time of thinking of a title for the chapter, my cat Jonah was on the hoodie that I had recently taken off. So that's why. But I like your idea better.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **(Play At Doom's Gate (E1M1 Doom Metal remix) [youtube would be a good place])**

I looked up, grabbing a shotgun that looks like it had been left to rust, however was only recently discarded. I started running ahead, my Visor coming online.

The door in front of me opened up, I jumped over the railing and landed. The bottom of my Visor saying something about landing compensation.

I looked up, a large amount of monster spawns greeted my gaze.

I pumped my shotgun in anticipation, before smirking.

"Bring it!" I said, clambering up to a higher vantage point.

I fired the shotgun at one of the mobs, before jumping down and crushing its head beneath my foot.

I turned to my right and fired upon 3 Dogoo men or whatever they're called.

I flipped over one of those… Otaku enemy types before punching a hole I'm the mob

I turned to see a guard vermin swinging its weapon at me. I jumped back, however I wasn't paying attention to the area around me and backed myself into a wall.

I looked up to see the mob grab me, before ripping off my arms and punching me in the face.

 **(Stop Music)**

 _ **[Game Over]**_

 _ **[Simulation Failed]**_

"Fffffff********..." I began, pulling the VR headset off my head.

"I thought you said you were good at this?" said G1, smirking.

"You try going from Controller to VR and try to beat one of the hardest missions on Nightmare difficulty." I said, letting gravity help me fall onto the nearby chair.

"Though I must say, that was some good shooting." said Vert, who had been testing out some new VR setup Leanbox had been working on.

"Thanks, but I AM better with my controller." I said.

"Only because it happens to be that Xbox one elite thing." said G1.

"Whatever…"

So when me and Tamazaki returned to Planeptune, G1 had asked me to come with him to Leanbox. Apparently Vert was… 'interested' with seeing us.

She had also asked if we could help her with this new VR setup she was trying out.

And if you must know, the game we were using was gamindustry's version of DOOM, the new one that came out on Friday. Which was also cleverly titled: CATACLYSM.

Did I also mention the new VR setup Vert has is basically the Hololens.

I looked around the room, my 'Roommate' deciding to chirp in.

'Wow… this place is a mess.' said Wade.

"Tell me about it…" I said.

"Jesus Bryce… Don't you know like… ANY self control?" asked G1.

"This coming from the guy who played a game of pool with a bullet loaded in his gun as his pool cue." I said.

"At least I don't name mine." shot back G1.

"But I WAS right wasn't I?"

"How exactly was Bryce right?" asked Vert.

"I call it DOOM." I said. "Because references."

"Anyways, thanks for the help." said Vert.

"No problem… hey, uh… Where's Ultra Vert?" G1 asked.

"She's with Chica at the nearby spa." said Vert.

"Come on… If we don't leave now… Plutia may get pissed." I said.

"Yeah yeah… thanks for inviting us and… sorry about your room." said G1.

"It's fine."

"Bye!" I said, exiting the building, however not before seeing a light in Vert's room spark.

' _We should REALLY have declined testing it out…_ '

'And waste the opportunity to make an obligatory DOOM reference? I think not!'

"Whatever, let's go. The author has run out of ideas to further the plot unless we do a line break." I said.

* * *

"So that was our day, what strange adventures did YOU find yourself in?" asked G1.

Tamazaki and Tehg just looked at us before saying in unision.

"You don't want to know."

'Well then… now I'm curious.' said Wade.

"What… happened?" I asked.

Tehg sighed.

"We may or may not of pissed off Plutia. And I faintly remember a lot of blood being lost." said Tehg.

"It's Iris Heart…" I said.

"Before she had her 'fun'."

I facepalmed at the stupidity that was nosebleeds.

Oh yeah, did I mention that a few of us got nose bleed hair triggers? I was lucky enough to get out of it… not sure about the others.

This confirms that one of us has a hair trigger.

"Anyways…" said Tamazaki. "Anyone have any ideas to quell our our boredom?"

 ***BOOM!***

"Speak of the devil and the author gives us a plot device…" said Tehg.

I rushed outside the basilicom to see civilians running, monsters were roaming, and in the Centre was a woman that looked like she was almost at that point of 'I'm getting wrinkles.'

"What the hell!?" exclaimed G1.

"G1, I need you to protect the civilians, get them as far away from here as possible. Tehg, you clear out those mobs, you have access to your DGU form right?" I asked Tehg.

"Yeah…"

"Then use it. Me and Tamazaki will take her." I said.

"And…. BREAK!" I exclaimed, each of us going to our specified target.

Me and Tamazaki looked at the woman. She was laughing maniacally.

She stopped when she heard us. She turned to look at us and just squinted.

"So… I'm being challenged by kids? Where's your goddesses?" she asked.

"Well… she isn't Arfoire." I said.

"She's about as old though…" said Tamazaki.

"What!?" The woman exclaimed in rage.

"Whatever, who the hell are you!?" I asked.

"I guess introductions will be necessary… I am Uhrevia and I will be the orchestrator of your doom." she said.

"...THAT was the best you could come up with?" I asked.

"Whatever, you can go die now!" she said as Tamazaki tackled me out of the way of a giant metal fist.

A mech stood there, allowing Uhrevia to climb up it.

"Well then… this just went from zero to a hundred…" said Tamazaki.

' _Look at the size of that thing!_ '

' **That's what she said!** '

"Was that comment really necessary?" I asked.

"Bryce, MOVE!" Tamazaki yelled.

"Huh? GAH-!"

I felt the impact of the hit and flew into the basilicom window.

 ***CRASH***

'I'd give that a 10 for style points.'

"Bryce?" asked Plutia walking over.

"Oh hey man. What are you doing lying around?" asked Neptune.

"Mech… pain… city… crazy b*tch…" I got out.

"But Plutia is still…." Began Neptune before shutting up.

"Tamazaki… his own… Ow the pain… painkillers… helpful right now…" I said.

"We'll help T, you just… lie down for a bit." said Neptune, transforming and flying to the battle.

"You…. Hate…" I said, before I felt myself get healed.

"I got you Bry-Bry!" said Compa.

"Please stop calling me that…" I said, sighing.

I looked to my right to see something I didn't expect to see.

'Nepgear… you are a beautiful son of a B*tch."

* * *

Tamazaki was having trouble with the mech, his APL form was somewhat helping…

The mech punched Tamazaki into a building, the distant sound of Tamazaki screaming "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Could be heard from the stratusphear.

"T! You okay?" asked Purple Heart.

"What's it look like!?" he exclaimed in pain.

"This is just pathetic… I'd thought I'd get some challenge from this. Even with the likes of an APL on your side which shouldn't exist at all, your all still bad." said Uhrevia.

"Someone left me out…"

"Huh?"

Proceed, Boot to face. Action complete.

What that was my dear readers was what happens when I need to cushion my fall. Land on someone's face.

My foot connected to Uhrevia face and sent her off the mech.

I landed on the ground, the light reflecting off the armour I was now wearing. I looked up at Uhrevia and smirked.

"All right then… Come and have a go, If you think your hard enough."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the part two, coming sometime!**

 **Until then!**

 **DFTBA**


	9. Chapter 9: DOOM! PART TWOOM! (HEH)

**(Author's Note)  
**

 **Holy sh*t! I am SO sorry for keeping you guys waiting on this chapter. It's just that I had my phone taken away and then I got writers block and… I'll just stop talking.**

 **Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 **To Tehg2000: Isn't there a DGU base form, that's how Guardians Bryce's Specialized Defences work. But as I said, it's a base form.**

 **To Remited: Um… Deadpool is stuck in Bryce's head, so he is there, I however just lowered his chattiness because Bryce would go insane otherwise. And I own DOOM for Xbox One. Anyone got one of those, Gamertag is OnEdgeGaming.**

 **To YouNeverKnows: Holy sh*t! Dude you're alive? I thought you were dead. You've been gone for a while now.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. The property is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my OC: Bryce, likewise how G1 is owned by G1archangel, Tehg is owned by Tehg2000 and Tamazaki is owned by Acallaris. Please support the official thing. And Idea Factory or Compile Heart, If you are reading this (Which if you are, BIG fan) please hire me for story… Just, wait for me to graduate in 2 years.**

* * *

'Man we are REALLY hammering in the DOOM references aren't we' Asked Deadpool/Wade.

The armour that Nepgear had made for me was effectively the Preator suit from DOOM (2016).

"Bryce? One, nice armour. Two, are you going to stop standing still trying to look epic?" Asked Tamazaki.

"Fine you spoilsport… Now then, can I proceed to kick you in the face again?" I asked.

I then realized that Uhrevia wasn't in front of me and felt the impact of another metal fist and was sent flying back.

"Alright then… My turn." I said, pressing a button on one of my suits arms.

 **(Play Hell To Pay - Miracle Of Sound; start at 7 seconds on the main video)**

I rolled my shoulders and grabbed my dropped combat shotgun. I started walking towards Uhrevia and pumped my shotgun.

I fired off an explosive shot, before dashing towards Red Player (Tamazaki).

"Get up! We need to take her out!" I said.

"So… like death or for a nice dinner?" Asked Red Player.

"You know damn well what I mean, jackass." I said, punching him in the shoulder.

"I'm no jackass!" He defended himself.

"Whatever." I said. "You still are…"

"Alright fine! What do we do?" Asked Red Player.

"What do we do?" I asked, before chuckling.

I stood up and pumped my shotgun again.

" _ **RIP AND TEAR, UNTIL IT IS DONE.**_ " I said.

"That... didn't exactly…"

My grin just grew even more at that.

" **rrrrrRRR-** _ **RIP AND TEAR!**_ " I shouted, the lyrics kicking in.

I sprinted towards Uhrevia, strafing around her attacks whilst firing my shotgun.

Red Player however, rushed in while I reloaded and when I needed to grab cover.

"Tamazaki, NOW!" I shouted, dodging a few missiles that were fired.

Red Player activated one of his SP skills, he got in position and rushed Uhrevia.

" **Meteor Crash**! " Yelled Red Player.

A red shield temporarily surrounded Red Player as he put his hand on his chest, while he did this, a rift hole opened in the sky, in the rift hole, a meteor slowly began to emerge from within it, Red Player clenched his fist and pointed them at Uhrevia, as he did, the meteor completely emerged from rift hole and fell onto Uhrevia and her mech, causing a mini explosion.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

Only for the mech to just stand up again and for Uhrevia to F*CKING YAWN AT US!

I ran at the mech again, dodging it's attacks, while firing at it.

I grabbed a frag grenade from my side and threw it at a hole in the mech's leg.

The mech's leg started sparking at the action, Uhrevia gave me a death glare.

I jumped over another missile, before throwing another grenade at the mech.

Red Player took down some attacks that were aimed at me, I gave a quick nod and ran a bit more.

I then decided it was a good idea to sing.

" _ **Gonna get mine, Get outta my way. There's gonna be, Gonna be hell to pay~!**_ "

I pumped my shotgun in anticipation, before aiming it at the leg again.

" _ **Click, Click. Boom. Boom!**_ "

I fired explosive shot after explosive shot at the mech, Red Player was doing his job and keeping Uhrevia busy.

" _ **Keep rushin and running running~! The drumming of a buckshot pumpin~! Got molten metal in my veins~!**_ "

Red Player ran at Uhrevia, he went for a few punches, however he quickly went on the offensive.

" _ **Click, Click. Boom, Boom!**_ "

" _ **Keep rushin and running running~! A reckoning of lead is coming~! I'm kickin in the gates of hell again~!**_ "

Me and Red Player prepared our final attack, however before we made contact, Purple Heart used one of her EXE Drives and finished off the boss.

 **(Stop Music)  
**

"The hell Neptune! Don't kill stea!" I said, pulling my helmet off.

"I don't think that outburst is necessary…" Said Purple Heart.

"Uh… guys?"

"Yes Tamazaki?"

"She's fine."

... Wait WHAT!?

The mech started getting up, I quickly ran over and saw some kind of… orb exposed. I quickly grabbed it and ripped it out of the mech.

I jumped back, orb in hand. The mech fell down, while Uhrevia just looked at us.

"This is the extent of your abilities? I'm disappointed. You win this round, but the next time we meet, It will be your last!" Said Uhrevia, before disappearing.

"So… That happened…" I said.

* * *

'We can talk again! I think that suit shut us up… How the hell did It do that!?" Asked Deadpool.

"Beats me, but the good news is we're not dead yet." I said.

'Yeah that's a plus… So any news on that orb thingy we pulled from ol'megazord?' Asked Deadpool.

"We have news on the orb Bryce got!" Said Mini-Histy, flying in.

"It seems to be some kind of… energy. However the energy is a bit…"

"A bit what?" Asked Tehg.

"Murdery…" Said Mini-Histy.

"It seems that the energy encased in the sphere will destroy anything that doesn't fit with it." Said Histoire.

"Alright then." I said. "So… don't touch the orb of death. Got it."

"Excuse us, we have paperwork that needs to be done." Said Histoire.

I watched as Histoire and Mini-Histy left. I turned to the orb and looked at it.

"Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"No. We don't have deadpool in our head." Said G1.

"You have Dante, it's close enough." I said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Asked Tehg.

"This."

I reached out and grabbed the sphere, the energy inside it was that of a cyan flame.

My hand started to instinctively crush the sphere. I smashed it as the flames covered my hand.

...And then my body.

"OH SH*T! F*CK, THIS HURTS! F*CK, F*CK, F*CK!"

"Bryce! Stay calm!" Said Tamazaki.

"Try this in YOUR position!" I yelled.

And then suddenly the pain stopped.

"Wait...what?" I asked myself.

I looked down at my right hand to see the flames just kinda… sit there.

"So… Histoire doesn't need to know this right?"

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **That's it for this chapter, sorry about the lateness of this, I finally had access to my phone as of this Author's Note.**

 **So, I should be able to start getting stuff back to its normal 2-3 day or less pacing.**

 **So until next time.**

 **DFTBA**


	10. Chapter 10: G1 gets screen time!

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys! 0n3dgeGaming here! And today I bring you a chapter of What If…?**

 **So… to those who didn't see it when it was in the archive, I made a new story! Kinda.**

 **I deleted Guardians Chronicles and made a new one by the name of ReBirth: Chronicles.**

 **If you guys could check it out later, that'd be great. It can be seen in my profile.**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **To G1archangel: That will be rectified soon! May not be this chapter, but soon!**

 **To Tehg2000: Trust me, it's not really.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

"You did WHAT!?"

"Please stop…."

"Not only did we tell you NOT to touch the sphere, but you smashed It in your hand and absorbed the energy!?"

"Could we really not?"

"I'm not done with you!"

"Kill me…"

So… Histoire found out.

'Kid, we might have a problem.'

"That is?" I asked Deadpool.

' _It seems that the energy you took in is…_ '

"Is what…?"

'Let us put it to you this way. You go overboard and….BOOM!'

"That's comforting." I said, facepalming.

"Found it!" said Mini-Histy floating in.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's an inhibitor, keeps the energy inside you from… well in a manner of speaking, going 'nuclear'". Said Histoire.

"Great… I'm a ticking time bomb." I said.

'Could be worse.' said Deadpool.

"How exactly could this be worse?" I asked

'You could be stuck with Yuno Gasai.'

"...point made." I said, quickly strapping the inhibitor on my arm like a watch.

"The inhibitor will basically seal that energy and keep it from again, going nuclear." said Mini-Histy.

"We need to discuss something, if you could leave us to this." said Histoire, turning around.

I nodded and walked out of the room.

"Now what?" I asked Myself.

' _Considering you don't have that much control over your weapon, we should see if we can get someone help with that._ ' said Deadpool's Logical side.

'We'll need a weapon for that.' said Deadpool.

"...I got an idea." I said, walking to another familiar room.

* * *

"So… you want me to make a new weapon for you?" asked Nepgear.

"Well… you're the techie hear…" I said.

"I'm not the greatest with that though…" said Nepgear.

I sighed. "Can I at least show you the blueprints?" I asked.

"Hmm…. I can do this… alright, give me a day at most and it'll be done." said Nepgear.

"Thanks." I said, walking out.

"Oh Bryce!" Tamazaki said, calling me over.

"What's up B-ryce?" asked Neptune.

"Stop calling me that Neptune. What's up?" I asked.

"What we're you asking Nepgear about?" asked Tamazaki.

"A new weapon, she'll be working on it for a while I think." I said.

"I see…" said Tamazaki.

"Hey, is it possible that you could help me with something?" I asked.

"What fid you have in mind?" asked Tamazaki.

"I need to learn some hand to hand combat." I said.

"...I'm not sure…" said Tamazaki nervously.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll wear my Armour. Can we just do it?" I asked.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into it…" said Tamazaki.

"Just wondering… Where's G1 and Tehg?" I asked.

"G1 and Tehg are hanging out with Noire and Uni." said Tamazaki.

"Kick his butt T!" shouted Neptune from some nearby bleachers.

"You got this Bryce!" slowly said Plutia.

"Question? Where did we get a bleacher?" I asked.

'Continuity error.'/"Continuity error." said both Deadpool and Neptune at the same time.

I grabbed my head. "Uh… that was weird…" I said.

"Alright… let's do this." I said, getting into a stance.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"And what did we learn?" Asked Tamazaki.

"That Tamazaki needs to be nerfed?" I asked.

"*SIGH*... Close enough." Said Tamazaki.

I stand up, rolling my shoulders.

"Hey guys I'm back." said G1.

"Where's Tehg?" I asked.

"He's with Uni in Lastation, apparently he's connected to her via his DGU form. So they're training together." said G1.

"Bryce, it's done!" I heard Nepgear shout.

"I'll be right back!" I said to the others, before running to Nepgear.

* * *

' _Nepgear really has outdone itself this time._ ' said Deadpool's Logical side.

' **Why aren't I getting any screen time?** ' Asked Yellow box.

'Author doesn't know where to put you.' said Deadpool.

"This thing is awesome…" I said, basking in the glory that was my new weapon.

In my hand was a sword. It's blade was made out of hard light, its colour was Cyan.

A bit down the sword above the hilt, 2 cylinders that had ribbons of light were attached to each side of the blade.

"Thanks, the idea was there and… I made it." said Nepgear.

' _That… that's still kinda how things work anyways._ '

"Thanks, Nepgear. Now then…" I said, deactivating the sword and placing it on my back. "Where's G1?"

* * *

"...When did you get a new sword?" Asked G1.

"Just now, I need you to do me a favor."

"That is?" Asked G1.

"I… do not have like… any idea of how to use a sword." I said.

"Dude, what's confusing about 'swish swish, stab!' it's a sword dude, not a fighter jet." Said G1.

"Look can we just do this, or am I going to hafta do something I regret." I said.

"What can you say that will piss me off." Asked G1.

"Mundus." I said, using the reboot's pronunciation.

Next thing I knew, I felt rebellion pressed to my neck.

"So… was that you or Dante that lashed out?" I asked, before swinging my sword at G1.

He jumped back, pulling out ebony and ivory. He unleashed a barrage of bullets at me.

I ran to my armour, activating it and activating my sword.

My sword transformed into an assault rifle looking gun, the two cylinders from before acting as the ammo.

I pulled down on the trigger, a stream of hard light bullets pelting G1.

In return, he fired ebony and ivory. The bullets pelting my armour.

I transformed my weapon back to its sword form, before activating its 'other' form.

The two cylinders clicked together at the hilt and the ribbons of light coming out of the cylinders grabbed onto the blade, changing it into a beam whip of sorts.

I grabbed onto G1, pulling him towards me, I swung my sword at him, chipping away at his HP.

The moment didn't last long.

"*GAHK!*"

Both me and G1 felt an impact to our solar plexus, and even with me being covered head to toe in armour, that still hurt.

"Peashy! Can you please stop doing that?" Asked Tamazaki, holding his stomach.

"No promises!" Peashy said, before looking at me.

"You look familiar…" She said.

"Uh…"

"It must be my imagination. Bye!"

Peashy left leaving both me and G1 dumbfounded.

"Okay G1 has his screen time, can we pass out now?" I asked.

We were then brought into the sweet release of sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and just another thing. I would REALLY appreciate it if you could check out my new story.**

 **Until next time…**

 **DFTBA**


	11. Chapter 11: Of soldiers and pillows

**(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, it's been a while huh?**

 **I've gotten a tiny bit of writer's block for this story, but I got over it, thankfully because I really want to continue this story.**

 **Onto the Story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, everything you read is owned by it's respective companies. I only own my OC Bryce, just as Tehg2000 owns Tehg, G1 archangel owns G1, and Acallaris owns Tamazaki. Please support the official release, I know I would if I had the cash for it.**

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying, is that it's not probable for that to happen!"

I walked up to Tehg, watching as G1 and Tamazaki were having an argument.

"What's not probable about the fact that it's true!?" Asked G1.

I looked to my right. "And they've been at this for how long now?" I asked.

"40 days, give or take the time difference between earth and this dimension." Said Tehg, looking at his wrist before realizing he wasn't wearing a watch.

"Hey question… What is this dimension even called now?" I asked. "Because the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension fused… wouldn't that make the name different?"

Tehg stopped and looked at me before gaining a perplexed look. He shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

'You'd think that we'd know what they're arguing about...' Said Deadpool.

"Knowing them, they don't even know anymore." I said.

"...What are we arguing about again?"

"There you go." I said, pointing at the duo.

It was at this point that Neptune and Plutia walked into the room.

"Okay so… Histy and Mini-Histy got all… pisty and now we're supposed to go to Lastation to learn how to be 'Proper' CPUs." Said Neptune.

"And why are you letting us know?" Asked G1.

"Because Tamazaki is my APL and he has to come with me, and Plutia insisted we all go." Said Neptune.

"Somehow I think something was lost in translation…" I said.

'Are we sure she didn't just mean Plutia wanted you?' Asked Deadpool.

'If that was the case, Neptune would of been teasing me about it already.' I told Deadpool.

"When do we head out?" Asked Tamazaki.

"...I think now was what they were referring to." Said Tehg, deadpanning.

'I swear this feels familiar…' Said Deadpool.

'Yeah, didn't this happen in Re;Birth 3/Victory?' I asked.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Said Neptune.

A shout of Yes echoed the room.

"Why does it work for her!? Why not me!?" I asked, feeling one of my counterpart in another story's pain.

* * *

"Really? This again?" Asked Ultra-Noire, looking at Neptune and Plutia snuggling up to pillows on the floor.

"I knew it…" I sighed, shaking my head.

"So… you're Tehg right?" Asked Uni, looking at Tehg.

"Yeah, I was… the guy who crashed into your room at the middle of the night." Said Tehg, a bit sheepishly.

"Right… So can I ask why that happened?" Asked Uni, raising an eyebrow.

"...It's a long story…" Said Tehg.

'What is Tehg over there talking bout. His portion of the chapter was only like… 682 words.' Said Deadpool.

"Anyways…" I said, moving over to Neptune and poking her with my foot.

"Mh… Pudding…."

"Welp, this is a thing." I said, before G1 slapped me upside my head.

"Wrong story." Said G1.

"What if…? We tried something else?" I asked.

"Better!" Said Tamazaki.

"Okay, Histoire called and said to try and teach these two to be proper CPUs." Said Noire.

"I already went through this before." Said Ultra-Noire. "We'll show them one thing before they book it back to Planeptune… Any of you have rope?"

 **(LINE BREAK)**

"So… that happened." Said Tehg, as the four of us and Uni walked the streets of Lastation.

"Still though, you'd think torture via eggplant for Neptune was a bit too much." Said Tamazaki.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard distress calls about Iris Heart yet." I said.

"They probably have some kind of Anti-share silver bullet thing they're using right now." Said G1.

'That makes sense.' Said Deadpool.

"So what now?" Asked Uni.

"...Why didn't Nepgear come again?" Asked G1.

 **(ONE PHONE CALL AND 5 MINUTES OF WAITING LATER)**

"...So Nepgear is here now…" I said, Nepgear standing next to Uni. "...Anyone up for the arcade?"

"I'm alright with that." Said G1.

"Same here." Said Uni.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We're fine as well." Said Nepgear, after discussing it with the others.

"Alright then. Let's go!" I said.

As we walked to the Arcade, the following events occurred: G1 and Uni making a bet that they were the better shooter, Tamazaki and Nepgear deciding to go at it in DDR, Tehg and me challenging each other to one of the race sims, and us being watched by a man in camo clothing.

"It's them…" Said the man, before talking into his watch. "Targets have been found, proceeding to combat status."

* * *

'So this is a drag…' Said Deadpool.

Apparently, the Arcade had been closed down due to 'renovations'. Ironically it was supposed to be opened up tomorrow.

"Well that's just typical." Said Tehg.

"Yep…" Said G1, pulling out a flask.

"How the hell did you get your hands on one of those?" I asked.

"Hammerspace is wonderful." Said G1.

'You do realize that we have something similar to it.' Said Deadpool.

"Magic satchel?"

'Magic satchel.'

"Teach me." I said to Deadpool.

"...Who's Bryce talking to?" Asked Uni.

It was about halfway through the lesson (Which seeing as it was being taught by Deadpool, It wasn't very helpful), I felt a push from behind, a sniper shot going off.

"SNIPER!" Shouted G1, the civilians running away as we ran for cover.

"G1 check over cover, Your the one who heals really fast." I said.

"Why don't you check over?" He asked. "Aren't you the one who has Deadpool in his head?"

"Again, I don't get any healing factors from this." I said.

"Of course… I hate it when your logic is sound." Said G1.

"I don't." I said.

G1 peered over the cover, he saw a man in green armour walking towards us before a sniper shot blew his head apart. We recoiled in shock.

"Sweet Bird Jesus WTF!?" I exclaimed, standing up. I felt a grapple latch onto my shoulder and was pulled into the open.

The armoured man looked at me for a bit, it was at this moment I realized something.

"You're the guy from the hostile takeover of the lastation basilicom!" I exclaimed.

The man nodded, before a speaker sound echoed.

"That is right." Said the armoured man. "Though I must say, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing…?" I asked.

"Depends. I'm only interested in you right now though." Said the armoured man.

My eyes roamed his armour, a symbol emblazed on the left of the chest piece caught my eye.

It was one that looked like a triangle with a rounded bottom, It slightly resembled the assassins creed logo if you looked at it in a certain way.

"That symbol, I know what it means." I said, looking at the armoured individual.

"Oh?" He asked, intrigued, at least he sounded intrigued. "Tell me then, what does it mean."

"PFC… What's a USA army man doing in Gamindustri?" I asked. "Let alone working for Anonydeath of all people?" I asked.

"...Who are you?" He asked me.

"Bryce Bridged." I said.

"...I know you. We met once earlier. You were with 3 others at a tournament… I was with 3 others as well…" He said.

"You were at the finals." I said in realization.

'I am so utterly confused what's going on now…' Said Deadpool.

"...Garland?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in uncertainty.

His helmet opened up and his face was shown.

"..." Garland didn't speak. He just stared at me.

It was at this moment that G1 blurred in front of me and blocked a sniper shot with rebellion.

"Not this time!" He said, looking at the area where It came from.

Tehg, Tamazaki, Nepgear and Uni ran up to us. Garland closed his eyes before his helmet closed again and he pulled out an M16 rifle. It had a slightly futuristic look to it, the barrel having green lights shining out of some opening around the barrel. There was a camo green angled foregrip attached at the underside of the barrel. A charcoal black red dot sight was attached to the top of the weapon. The entire weapon had a colour scheme of black with green lights highlighting the rifle.

He brought the weapon up to us and pulled the trigger, the select fire of the weapon letting off a shot as the bullet soared out the barrel, the bullet casing for the projectile flying out of the side of the rifle.

I activated my sword and blocked the shot, jumping back a slight distance.

G1 went for the sniper, making sure we didn't have to worry about sniper fire. Tehg, Tamazaki, Uni, and Nepgear found themselves in a confrontation with enemy soldiers, and I was left alone to fight Garland.

"So… Can we talk about this pal?" I asked.

"Sorry, a guy's gotta live, and they pay well thanks to my experience." Said Garland, the suit giving his voice a mechanical sound.

"Okay yes, but did you ever think maybe try applying elsewhere?" I asked.

"I did, tossed out the door like yesterday's trash." Said Garland.

"May of had something to do with the whole two dimensions just fused and people were REALLY shaken up at this, but seriously?" I asked him, blocking some more fire. "You could've tried Leanbox or something, because I'm sure their military would gladly accept you, but no… Mercenary work seems to work better for you."

"I don't need you patronizing me." Said Garland keeping his weapon aimed at me.

"I'm just trying to solve this without violence. Look, let's forget that we are technically enemies and just… work something out." I said, deactivating my weapon. "What do you say?"

Garland looked at me, before sighing and turning to the location of the sniper and firing a shot into the guy. A resounding shout of 'He stole my kill!' resonated from the location, presumably G1.

At the sounds of their ally dead, the other mercenaries turned to also get shot.

"...Hated those guys anyways." Said Garland, his helmet folding into his back piece.

"See… this is better." I said.

G1 dropped down in beside me.

"So, Noire called and said for us to come back." Said G1.

"Why does she have your number?" I asked.

"She asked for it." Said G1.

"Well done there man." Said Tamazaki.

"Anyways, let's get back. I need a drink and I think I'm going to go steal Neptune's pillow." I said, walking back towards the basilicom.

"...What have I gotten myself into?" Asked Garland.

"Something truly magical." Said G1, wrapping his arm around the soldier, and smiling.

"Let's catch up before he leaves us behind!" Said Tehg, running after me.

"Right!" Said Tamazaki, following Tehg.

"Well, let's see where this goes." Said Garland, giving a light smile.

* * *

 **Big thanks to AIYF Productions for permission to us his OC Garland. Go read his story which has just finished, he really deserves it.**

 **So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you want, helps me to better my writing skills, and I hope to see you all… Next time.**

 **Alt+F4**


	12. Chapter 12: Green Phyco Part 1

**So, G1 here…It's been a while since I've written for this thing. A good six months, if I remember it right. Since Bryce is overworks himself, he gave us a few ideas to work with. Let's see if I've still got it for this story.**

* * *

It's been about a week since Garland had told us how he got here. Due to the steadily decreasing living space in Planeptune's Basilicom, the five of us had been moved into an apartment. Okay, apartment isn't a good description. It was more like a penthouse suite. Rooms for days and entertainment galore. I'd say what they were up to right now, but I am currently making my way to Leanbox. The Verts had rang me up and asked if I would test the fine tuning that they had done on their VR system since the last time me and Bryce were there. Once I touched down, I was "greeted" by Chika.

"Oh…You're here…"

"Well hello to you too."

"Follow me…" She started to walk off to who knows where, so I had to quickly give chase. The entire time I followed her I could hear her muttering under her breath. Most of the time it was either nasty things about me or not liking the fact that they picked me to test it and not her. I didn't even get the chance to knock on the door before an arm reached through the door and something was put onto my head.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We wanted to start as soon as possible." The first Vert answered.

"That way we have more time to play Four Goddesses Online 2." Added the second.

"Alright. Same start up as last time?"

"Of course." The first one said as my vision was filled with color. The headset was gone, and I was in a grassy meadow. "So far, so good. What are the improvements?"

"We reduced the delay between activating a skill and it actually being performed." Said the second Vert. "We also made the AI function a bit better." A fake dogoo took that opportunity to try and lunge at me. With a quick swipe of my sword, it was nothing but slime.

"I've noticed. Normally, they would have waited for me to start a fight." Activating my Drive skill, three more of the dog creatures were reduced to nothing but virtual experience. "You weren't kidding about that delay, either."

"Of course not. Why would we ever kid about our hardware?" The first asked. I could just tell that both of them had put an arm under their respective busts.

"Well, if that's everything, then we should turn things off." I could hear a click of a button, and the clicking of said button quickly increasing in volume and frequency.

"Um…We have a problem…" The second Vert slowly stated.

"And that would be…?"

"We can't turn it off." Said the first.

"That's bad…Very bad…" As if to spite me, the simulation changed from the nice, calm meadow to a white void. "And now we've gone into Matrix mode."

"What do you mean?" The two asked at the same time.

"I'm in nothing but an empty white room…And there's Dante…Sup, Dante?"

"Hey kid. I think it's time we had a little bout. Whaddya say?"

"Fuck it. Why not? I'm stuck in here anyway." I heft Rebellion from my shoulder, and he draws his own version of the blade. The two of us clashed repeatedly, sparks flying off our identical blades.

"Not bad. Let's see if you can keep up with this!" The voice in my head manifest shouted as he Tricked behind me. I was able to turn just in time to get stabbed through the left lung.

"What's happening!? Why are you bleeding!?" The second Vert cried out in panic.

"Not now! Busy!" I shouted through gritted teeth. I placed a foot on Dante's chest before shoving him away. My wound closed, but slower than it normally does. The straight up swordsman approach is obviously not going to work. Let's see how he likes it if I combine two different Styles. With Ebony now in my left hand, I blocked his overhead swing with the black pistol before batting it away. In that same instant, I put a round through his head and made sweet love to his stomach with the business end of my sword.

"Well done. I actually haven't thought about using Swordmaster and Gunslinger at the same time." Before he could proceed to try and maim me, the ground shook violently. "That's not good."

"What's going on out there!?" I asked, but no reply came.

"Alright, kid, here's the deal. Remember how I let you pick a Devil Arm the last time we had a fight?"

"Last time was in my head and didn't happen in real time."

"Good. So you do. Well, after all this, I think you've earned another one. And before you ask, no. You can't have Yamato."

"Damn…Hm…well, I'm kind of the sword guy of the group, but having another brawler would probably be helpful…"

"Gilgamesh would be a good mix of the two."

"True, but I like the whole 'Kill it with fire' mentality."

"So, Ifrit?"

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." As soon as the words left my lips, flames coated my arms as the draconic gauntlets covered my arms. "Awesome. Time to kick some ass." One last explosion wracked the area and the virtual reality ceased to be. The last assault had destroyed the console that was being used to test the equipment. Seeing as how I have nothing stopping me it's time to find out who done fucked up.

* * *

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Hey guys, 0n3dgeGaming here. Quick thanks to G1 for this chapter.**

 **With that said, welcome to another two parter. Hope you enjoyed part one and until next time (which hopefully won't take AS long...**

 **ALT+F4**


End file.
